


Bad Romance

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Incest Play, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a very good reason why Howard keeps Tony at arms length. A very, very good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the hell this is! All I can say is that if you're looking for plot or good characterization or anything but dirtybadwrong, you should probably stop now and run away. I am not even kidding. I've got ideas for this 'verse, but I think I may keep them to myself because, OMG, what's wrong with me? 
> 
> Anyway, I warned for underage in this, but since Steve refuses to tell me his real age, I'm not sure it applies. Still, I'd rather err on the side of caution.

Howard looked through the one-way mirror at the half-naked young men and women lined up on the other side. They were all lovely: tall, muscled, and young. And not at all what he needed. What he wanted. He shook his head in frustration. "I was told your bonding house had specialized stock, Mr. Schmidt."

"Specialized stock?" Schmidt tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "That we do, Mr. Stark. It comes at a price, however."

He lifted his chin. "Price is no object."

Schmidt gave a little smirk and Howard wanted to punch him. "A boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

"Prepubescent?"

Possibilities sprang to mind, branching out like an intricate spider's web, leaving him breathless. He fought to speak, fought to keep the affirmation from his lips. "N-No. No, I… No."

"Hmm. I think I have what you're looking for." Schmidt spoke into the intercom and the young men and women filed out. A few minutes later a boy walked into the observation room, small and delicate, with pale skin and blond hair and eyes that were a brilliant blue.

Howard's cock hardened and his heart hammered in his chest. "How old is he?"

"Eighteen; anything younger than that would be illegal, Mr. Stark. This is a reputable bonding house."

"Of course," he said softly. "I want to talk to him." 

"Very well. I'll have someone take you to a meeting room." Schmidt gestured and a masked figure came out from the shadows to escort him away.

Howard was taken to a bedroom; it looked clean, but he couldn’t help but grimace as he sat on the bed. It made sense, of course. The house had to make money somehow, if they couldn't sell the slave and their debt. 

Howard's mouth went dry when the door opened and the boy stepped in, smaller in person, gangly-limbed and too thin. The boy looked so much younger. He wanted to pull the boy into his lap, press kisses to the boy's mouth, and promise to take care of him. He wanted other things too, darker things, but he pushed them aside.

The boy hesitated at the door, then took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. He walked over the bed and sat down; his hands trembled.

"Hello," Howard said. "My name's Howard. What's yours?"

"Steve," the boy said, his voice high, but steady.

"Steve." He smiled and brushed his fingers against the boy's knee. "How long is your contract, Steve?"

"Four years, sir." Steve licked his lips and looked down. Are you going to buy it, sir?"

"I'm considering it." More than considering it. "Are you a virgin?"

Steve's face turned bright red and his hands clenched; Howard wanted to press his lips to Steve's cheek to feel the heat there. "I… No, sir, I'm not. I was trained… I…" The boy swallowed hard.

"It's okay." Howard squeezed Steve's knee. "I'm not looking for a virgin." This was enough, this blushing innocence. 

Steve nodded, then looked up. "Would I be your personal slave?"

"Yes. I don't share." He slid his hand up, resting it high on Steve's thigh. 

Steve spread his knees and laid his hand on top of Howard's. "Do you want a sample, sir?" he asked, blushing again.

Howard shook his head and kissed Steve. It was sweet, so, so sweet. Steve's lips trembled against his before parting, and Howard deepened the kiss, tongue brushing Steve's. He wanted more, God, he wanted everything, but not here. He broke the kiss.

Steve buried his face against Howard's neck, panting harshly. "Sir," he whispered. "Oh, sir."

Howard closed his eyes and fought the urge to take. Take and take and take. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Steve said, shivering.

"No." He shook his head for emphasis. "Fourteen. You're fourteen. How old are you?"

Steve pressed a kiss to Howard's neck. "I’m fourteen, sir." 

Howard groaned, his cock jerking in his pants.

"Let me," Steve said softly, brushing his hand against Howard's crotch. "Please let me, sir. I'll be good. I… I promise." Before Howard could say no, Steve slid to his knees and worked Howard's pants open. 

He fucked that mouth, Steve's mouth. Fucked it until it was swollen and Steve's eyes were wet from choking on his cock. He fucked Steve's mouth until he came and Steve swallowed and swallowed.

And when Steve pulled off, he looked up, his lashes wet, his voice raspy, and said, "Thank you, sir."

Howard stared down at Steve, dazed, and rubbed his thumb over Steve's bottom lip.

*****

When Howard got Steve to his apartment, the first thing he did was strip the boy and lay him out on the bed. Howard touched everywhere: Steve's narrow shoulders, his too thin chest, and his slim hips. "You're perfect," he said, thumbing Steve's nipples and biting a mark on the boy's shoulder.

Steve moaned and arched up, his cock leaving a trail of wet on Howard's stomach. "Sir, please."

And that was wrong, that wasn't enough. He shuddered against Steve and nuzzled his ear. "Not sir. Don't—" God, it was wrong and he wanted it. He needed it. And now he could have it. "Call me dad. Call me dad or daddy, Steve."

"Oh." Steve was still for a moment, then he wrapped his legs around Howard's waist. "Daddy, please. Please, fuck me."

"Jesus!" He closed his eyes and fought the urge to come. "Yes, I… I'm going to take care of you. Steve, son, I'm going to take very good care of you." He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, flipped it open, and poured some onto his fingers. Then he rubbed the slick against Steve's hole before pushing in two fingers, watching Steve's face pink and his mouth open in a groan. "You're so tight, baby boy. Have you been saving yourself for Daddy?"

Steve panted harshly and pushed back on the fingers. "Y-Yes, Daddy. Just for you. Saving everything for you." 

"I knew it. God, I knew it." He finger-fucked Steve to watch him squirm. "You've been teasing me all these years, haven't you? Flirting with me, trying to get me into your bed. My perfect boy."

"Yes." Steve rocked his hips, making soft desperate sounds. "I want you so much, Daddy. I want you to fuck me. I—I want you to love me, Daddy."

Howard cursed and kissed Steve hard, so hard. He pulled his fingers out and fucked into Steve's hot, tight little body. "I love you," he said, closing his eyes, thrusting erratically. He was close, damn close. "I love you so much. I've always loved you. I'll always love you. I'm gonna take such good care of you. God, Tony! Tony, Tony, Tony!" He pressed his mouth to the boy's shoulder, smothering the name, shuddering as he came. He slumped against Steve long enough for the aftershocks to fade, then pulled out and flopped onto his back. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

Steve turned, put his arm around Howard's waist, and tucked his head under Howard's chin. "Tony?" he whispered.

"My son." He stroked Steve's hair.

"Oh." Steve let out a little huff of air. "I love you, too, Daddy."

Howard's eyes stung and he laughed until his stomach hurt and he could barely breathe.


End file.
